In Sync
by OneDream123
Summary: When Cornelia participates in the annual school Talent Show. She invites her friends over to get over Caleb being away for so long, but when they get a call from the Silver Dragon...The girls have a plan for Caleb to have a special way for him to have a really surprising hello. I know the summary doesn't sound the best but, the story is really good : Please R&R -
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Cornelia had last seen Caleb and she decided to put him out of her mind by inviting her friends over for a sleepover. "I'm glad you invited us over, Corny." Hay Lin said going over and hugging her friend. "Thanks again you guys for coming here. I have something I wanna tell you all."All of them set their bags down by their sleeping bags and went over to see what Cornelia had to say. "I entered into the Talent Show at school. I'm going to be singing Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne." Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin all squealed for joy. "Oh my gosh, Corny that's amazing! Your such a good singer." Hay Lin said all excited. "I wonder what, Caleb...Oh oops...Sorry I didn't mean to bring him up I know you miss him." Irma said apologetically. "No no it's fine, Irma. Don't worry about it I'm fine..." Cornelia felt like she had a lump in her throat from trying to not burst out in tears in front of her friends. "Corny, are you alright?" Taranee said try to comfort her friend. "Fine I'm not alright. I miss Caleb so much...I love him so much...I just can't stop thinking about him.." A single tear trickled down her cheek while her friends gathered around her giving her one big group hug. "Aww, it's okay. We all have to let our emotions go sometime because it's good to cry once in a while." Taranee was trying to make her friend feel better, but it just wasn't working. "Cornelia, I'm sure Caleb can't stop thinking about you either." Hay Lin said smiling at her. "I know he loves me and everything... I just keep wondering when he'll come back to Heatherfield?" She looked down at the ground trying to hide her already tear stained face. "Don't worry I'm sure he will be back in Heatherfield very soon." Will said. "Thanks you guys your all great friends. Okay enough about him let's have some fun." Cornelia picked up a pillow and whacked Will in the face knocking her off the bed. "Oh it's on." They all started laughing and whacking each other with pillows until one of them broke and feathers were flying in the air everywhere. "Ugh, Thanks a lot Irma! You owe me a new pillow!" Cornelia crossed her arms and angrily stared at her. "You started it! Whatever let's just do something else." Everyone just rolled their eyes and they decided to go watch a movie and eat popcorn.

In Meridian with Caleb.

"Caleb you've been staring at the wall for the past hour. What's up with you?" Caleb's best friend Aldarn was sitting next to him. He had a concerned look on his face they were in the meeting room where the rebels plan battle strategies. "Huh what? Oh nothing...I just miss a certain person..." Aldarn knew who he was talking about _He must really be in love with the earth guardian. _He thought to himself, but before he could speak Blunk came into the room and sat up on a chair opposite side of Caleb. "Caleb miss Blonde girl? Why Caleb not go see her?" Caleb sighed sadly and began to speak "What if she's moved on...and what if she has a new boyfriend? What if she forgot about me? I just miss her so much...I love her." He sighed sadly again and put his head on the table. "Caleb I know i'm not authorized to do this, but I am telling you to take a few weeks off to spend on earth with the earth guardian. You really seem depressed and I won't sit around and see my friend sad." Aldarn said making Caleb raise his head from the table and smiling at his friend. "Oh thank you so much, Aldarn. It's okay this one time. If anyone asks where I am tell them I'm busy." Caleb got up all excited and happy he was finally going to see his girlfriend again after so long. "You have fun, Caleb. I'll see you later." Aldarn left the room as did Caleb followed by Blunk who didn't stop talking. "So Caleb happy now? Can Blunk come with Caleb to Earth? Blunk want to see guardians too."Blunk kept jumping in front of his face until Caleb finally gave up. "Alright fine! Blunk can come with Caleb to earth. Happy now?"Caleb was irritated with his whining. Blunk had the biggest smile on his face and shook his head. "Yes yes Blunk very happy." Blunk made a portal with the tooth and they went through to Heatherfield. Caleb was running to the Silver Dragon to see if they were there. When he got there he didn't see the guardians siting at a table anywhere so he went to the back to ask Yan Lin where everyone was? Before he could speak Yan Lin began to speak. "Oh, Caleb. I see you have returned from Meridian. If your looking for the girls they all went over to Cornelia's for a sleepover." Caleb thanked Yan Lin and made his way to the phone. He dialed in Cornelia's home phone number because she gave it to him when he left to Meridian a while ago.

The phone rang when they were in the middle of watching a Harry Potter movie. "Hay can you get that?" Cornelia asked as she shoved more popcorn into her mouth. "Ya, sure." She went over to the phone and noticed it was a call from The Silver Dragon. "Who is it?" Cornelia asked pausing the movie and looking over at Hay Lin. "The Silver Dragon is calling. Must be my grandmother or my parents asking where I am and if i'm okay for about the fifteenth billion time." She groaned and answered the phone. "Yes, mom or dad or grandma I'm fine. I'm at Cornelia's house-" She was cut off by the other person on the phone. "_No, Hay Lin it's Caleb. Can I speak to Cornelia? I really have to talk to her._" She could tell Caleb was excited to talk to her, but she started making up something. "No Dad I don't want to come home I'm having fun!" She lied and smiled at her friends then waved her hand to Irma, Taranee, and Will to get over there. "_What are you talking about? Is she there? Stop playing games Hay Lin._" He was starting to sound kinda furious so she spoke into the phone as the four of them left the room. Leaving Cornelia in the living room they told her not to follow they said it was something for a project they had to discuss. "Yes hold on a minute I have to tell you something." Hay Lin was speaking into the phone then they all hushed down to a whisper so Cornelia wouldn't hear. "I got the perfect plan for you to surprise, Corny." Will whispered into the phone. _"Oh okay what is it then?" _"Cornelia is going to be in the talent show and we think that if you came on stage when shes singing and sing with her she would probably freak out! Sound good?" Will whispered again to Caleb through the phone. "_That sounds great, but I don't even know what song it is and I don't think i have that great of a voice._" Everyone in Meridian knew that Caleb had the most amazing singing voice, but he just kept saying he wasn't great. "We will fill you in on what song she's gonna sing, and you have to sing in front of us at the Silver Dragon tomorrow. I'm sure you have a great voice. Meet us there at around five." Irma whispered. "_Sounds good I'll see you all then, Bye._" The phone call ended and they made their way back to the living room. "Ugh, what took you guys so long! Is it something really important?" Cornelia was crossing her arms and had a mad look on her face again. "Oh believe me, Corny it's pretty important. Wait until you see your going to freak!" Irma said smiling at Cornelia and Hay Lin was giggling. Cornelia just raised an eyebrow at them. _What could be so important? I don't know if I wanna know...or maybe I do? Whatever I'll just have to find out what their planning. It's obviously something major. _Cornelia thought, but then just decided to forget about it for now. "Uh okay then...let's just continue watching the movie." Cornelia sat back down beside Hay Lin. "I thought you'd never ask." Irma said doing a funny voice and laughing. "Haha your so funny, Irma." She said sarcastically. Irma just stuck her tongue out at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

"Thanks again, Corny we will see you later today to see you practice." Hay Lin said hugging her then leaving with the rest of the girls who hugged her then waved. Cornelia went to go get ready for the day while the girls were heading to the Silver Dragon to meet up with Caleb. "Finally! There you guys are." Caleb walked up to them, but they told him to go down to the basement so no one else would hear him singing. When they finally got downstairs and sat down on some chairs they began to tell Caleb what he needed to know. "Alright, so as you know Cornelia is singing in the talent show. She is going to be singing Keep Going On by Avril Lavigne, but you can take some parts of the song to sing to her. Like when they sung this song in Glee and the guy sang some parts." Hay Lin explained. "Okay I think I understand now, but I don't know the song." Caleb said. "Oh don't worry about that. We got you covered we got the lines to the song right here. Oh and don't forget to sing like right now. Try singing a verse of the song." Irma handed him the paper and he took it and quickly looked over the song. He cleared his throat then he began to sing and wow that boy could sing. "Wow! All I can say is wow. Your voice is amazing Caleb!" Will said completely struck by Caleb's voice. "Really? I never really thought I was that good." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Pssh, Caleb your an amazing singer! You have to have this song memorized before we leave to go to Sheffield institute to hear Corny's practice. Oh and that's when your gonna surprise her." Taranee said all excited, but Caleb looked really nervous and was blushing. "Don't worry, Caleb. Your gonna be great trust us." Hay Lin was all giggly and hoping around the room. "Well let's get started on choosing Caleb's singing parts and were practicing with you." Will said smiling.

Cornelia was at Sheffield before anyone else and she walked into the auditorium. She wanted it to be quiet so she could practice singing. She decided to start off with a different song as a warm up. Since her friends were gonna be here in a few minutes or so, she decided why not practice for a little now.

"This is for you, Caleb." She smiled then began to sing from the stage closing her eyes.

"Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door, guess this means you take back, what you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me said you'd never come back but here you are again." Her voice boomed off the walls of the auditorium as she contiued to sing.

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without you." Tears were starting to well in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Just outside the auditorium Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb were all making their way to the auditorium when they heard someone singing. "Who's that singing?" Caleb asked trying to find the beautiful voice. "Oh, that's Cornelia. She's pretty good at singing." Taranee said going towards the door. "Her voice sounds really beautiful." Caleb said smiling listening to her singing from a far."Wait we can't let Cornelia see that Caleb is here it will ruin everything we have done." Will said going in front of the big wooden doors to the auditorium and stretching her arms out trying to block it. "Will, do you think were that clueless? Of course we wouldn't do that! Were going to go by this way, while Caleb goes by the back entrance to the auditorium and wait out till it's his turn to sing. Then Cornelia will be so happy." Irma stated putting a hand on her hip. Hay Lin went and showed Caleb where he had to go and he was on his way. While the girls went through the doors which alerted Cornelia's singing and she stopped. "oh, umm...hey you guys I didn't see you come in. I was just warming up my voice to sing to you guys." She was saying smiling at them all. "Cornelia, don't freak out at us when-" Irma elbowed Taranee in the ribs. "Ow." She quietly mouthed "_Ssh don't screw this up._" She smiled apologetically at her and they went to go sit down. She raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. "okay, so I guess anytime right?" She looked really nervous, but didn't want her nerves to get the best of her. "You can do it, Corny!" Hay Lin screamed from her seat and giggled. Cornelia took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled and opened her eyes as she began to sing. Not even noticing that Caleb was hiding behind the curtain on the side of the stage waiting for his cue. Will hit play on the I-pod for the music to play in the background while she was singing.

"You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand." The four girls below were starting to get all giggly when they saw Caleb walk on stage and start singing with her.

"When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in." Cornelia was stunned when she heard his voice. She never knew he could sing, but there he was standing in front of her, his green eyes locking on contact with her ocean blue ones. She couldn't believe he was here. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his and continued to sing with him. "No I won't give in." They both said then together they both sang "Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." Caleb then began to sing again "So far away, I wish you were here, before it's too late, this could all disappear."

They both sang together again "Before the doors close, and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah." The four guardians were blown away when they heard Cornelia and Caleb singing in perfect sync with each other.

Both of them singing again."Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." They didn't look away from each other for a second. "Hear me when I say, when I say I believe, Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny, Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." They both said as their faces got closer. The girls were singing this part "La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da." They sang this part as they put their arms around each others shoulders and swayed back and forth singing along. Then Caleb and Cornelia began to sing again,

"Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, there's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth, so keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through." They both sang "Keep holding on...Keep holding on."

They sung the final part of the song together."There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..." As the song ended their faces got closer to one another until their was no space left between them and they kissed. Cheering was heard from the girls and a few students and teachers who had gathered at the doors and clapped at the young couple. A lot of people were cheering. When Cornelia and Caleb broke away from the kiss and looked into the audience they blushed.

"I never knew you could sing?" She began to giggle playfully hitting his shoulder. "Well I have practiced singing a lot, and I never knew you could have such a beautiful singing voice, either." He laughed. "I really missed you." She looked down at their entwined fingers and looked back up at him kissing him again. Caleb put his microphone back on the microphone stand and held her face with his hand breaking away from the kiss.

"You don't know how much I have missed you, Cornelia." She smiled. She put her microphone back and touched the hand to her cheek. "If they had phones in Meridian you could have called?" They both laughed and she continued to talk. "Caleb I really love you. Oh and I'm gonna have to talk to the girls about what was going on today. Cause I need to thank them for what they did." Smiling at him with love in her eyes. "I love you, too. Oh and Aldarn gave me a few weeks off to spend time here on earth with everyone. Especially you." He smiled at her. Cornelia's eyes grew wide with joy. "Really! Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Cornelia jumped up flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. Caleb nearly lost his balance, but managed not to while holding onto Cornelia so she didn't fall.

"Job well done you guys. We made our best friend so happy." Will said high fiving Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin. "They are so adorable." Taranee first said. "And so in love." Hay Lin finished off as they both dreamily sighed. "I remember when Matt sang a song to me, but I would sing a song with him if my singing voice wasn't so crappy." She sighed sadly. "Will, do not give up! If you keep practicing at singing you will get better at singing." This coming from Irma was surprising when she wasn't cracking jokes or saying things. "Thank you, Irma." Hugging her. "Your Welcome. Hey there comes the two love birds now." Cornelia walked up to her friends still holding hands with Caleb. "Oh my gosh you guys! I can not thank you enough! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She walked over and gave all of her friends a hug. "Yeah when you said to answer the phone it wasn't my parents or my grandma. It was Caleb and I just had this great Idea to get Caleb to sing with you. The girls helped out too." Cornelia looked amazed. "I love you guys." She hugged them all again. "We love you too, Corny." All four of them said and giggled.

**This is it for now...Until I decided how to finish the story. I already know how I'm going to end this story...but Please REVIEW! :) (If there is anyone out there . *cough...cough*) **


End file.
